


【佑灰】毛茸茸/短篇

by Kryan_HT



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryan_HT/pseuds/Kryan_HT
Relationships: 佑灰 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【佑灰】毛茸茸/短篇

兔耳朵很可爱，可能是个兔子王国的au吧

[正文]

文俊辉窝里大部分兔子不一样，从小就不会竖起耳朵，即便是妈妈帮他绑耳朵也并没有什么效果，学校里的其他同学们都因为他的耳朵嘲笑他。

“你的耳朵很可爱。”

也许是年幼无知，但这是全圆佑对文俊辉说的第一句话。

也因为这一句话，文俊辉变成了全圆佑的小跟班。

高中的时候两人虽然不在一个班级，却还在一个学校，因为不想再忍受曾经被同学的嘲笑，文俊辉索性天天戴着一顶棒球帽上学，好让别人以为他的耳朵是被压在帽子下才垂下来的。

而全圆佑也不确定，为什么一个暑假的时间，文俊辉不仅个头突然蹿高而且肩膀还变宽了是怎么回事，甚至很少找自己出去玩了。

直到开学一周后，快要半夜独自一人在家的全圆佑从游戏中抬起头突然听到了敲门声，透过猫眼发现是满身是伤的文俊辉，才反应过来。

“为什么和别人打架。”他这句话一说的很难听出是什么情绪，甚至让人觉得是一句质问。

“这样他们以后就不会因为我的耳朵欺负我了啊好疼——！！！！”文俊辉没忍住地痛出了眼泪。

全圆佑是故意的，他不希望文俊辉总是因为他那对下垂耳而被欺负，而当他听到眼前这人特地跑出去跟别人打架，就为了证明自己就算耳朵是软的但拳头也是硬的这个道理，便控制不住自己的手。

“圆佑，好疼的！”文俊辉嘟起了嘴，不满意地看向了上药者。

“那你就别打架，不打架就不用上药，不用上药就不会疼了。”他一口气说出了今晚最长的一句话，头也不回地将收拾好的家用药箱放好后变回了房间，留着文俊辉一个人在客厅。

文俊辉愣了一下，虽然全圆佑的语气不冲甚至像在说rap，但是他知道这样一针见血的他其实真的很生气。

可是文俊辉自己也很委屈啊。

自从初中认识全圆佑后，他就越来越介意自己的耳朵了，每单他看到全圆佑和其他拥有立耳的朋友走在一起的时间，他不得不承认羡慕和嫉妒交杂在一起的滋味是多让他难受，甚至不是两杯全糖香草奶茶能够补救回来的。

他自顾自地将自己缩在沙发上，手里揉玩着自己的耳朵，铜铃大的眼睛又开始不自觉滚着泪水。

全圆佑进了房间后又不放心地走出来便听见了沙发上那只垂耳兔在偷偷抹眼泪，刚才的火气就被消掉了一大半。

他不喜欢文俊辉哭，准确来说，他不喜欢文俊辉不开心。

再换种说法，他喜欢文俊辉，喜欢了三年，却一直没开口过。

所以初中三年他总是换着方法虐着那些对文俊辉恶言相向的家伙们，仗着自己是学生会会长公报私仇，虽然他知道这样不对，但他控制不住自己不去在意文俊辉袖子里偶尔会出现的青紫色。

即便不是自己亲自上阵，全圆佑总是会想办法挑起那些欺负过文俊辉的校霸们之间的矛盾。

而他每次得逞时候的第一件事情，就是带文俊辉去箱子里那家开了二十年的糖水店里吃杨枝甘露，看着文俊辉开心的样子，他会得到莫大的满足感。

所以他还是没忍住看着文俊辉一个人抱着自己偷偷哭的样子。

他自然知道他是跑出去跟人打架了，顺便还跟他妈妈撒谎说今晚来他家学习——确实来了，但并不是为了学习而来的。

全圆佑转身进入了厨房，煮了一杯热的甜牛奶给文俊辉，又拿出了小熊饼干给他，“不哭了，喝完牛奶我们睡觉吧。”

文俊辉泪眼汪汪的样子对全圆佑来说真的是致命一击，包括对方提出要揉揉他的耳朵才能不哭这种小孩子要求他都会答应。

一颗毛茸茸的脑袋耷拉着一对大耳朵，将脸埋入另一个毛茸茸的脑袋里，文俊辉很享受地蹭着全圆佑的立耳，甚至没有发现对方悄悄环住了自己的腰枝。

“俊尼，以后别打架了，有我在。”

[END]

为什么这么短呢，因为就是突然有的想法，兔子耳朵真的太可爱了w


End file.
